


Ruined

by bottombitch



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Cuckquean, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Orientation Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: By the time Lena reconsiders whether she and Emily should open their relationship to outsiders, it's already too late.





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble I wrote to fill a prompt I got ages back. Not counting it as a request because it's pretty disconnected from what the requester originally wanted.

Lena held on tightly to Emily's hand as the two of them laid beside one another, each taking a pounding from the guys on top of them. Emily had been trying to focus on the wants and needs of her girlfriend, but she couldn't concentrate on Lena for the rapid thrusting of the cock in her cunt, stretching her pussy to its very limit. The whole thing had been Emily's idea in the first place, and while she tried to keep Lena included in her pleasure, there was only so much attention she could divert to the person who wasn't currently redefining pleasure for her.

On the other side of the bed, Lena wasn't having as much fun. She kept her palm pressed against Emily's for support and entwined their fingers, reminding herself of who she was suffering for as the man atop her drove his length deep inside her. He was far too big for her, and her poor pussy could barely take him. She stretched painfully around his length and each of his deep thrusts had her groaning in discomfort. It wasn't all bad, though. The sound of Emily being pleasured beside her made her feel a whole lot better about what the two of them were doing. She didn't care if she had to be uncomfortable so long as Emily got what she wanted. It was a true love that Lena felt for Emily, perhaps one that Emily didn't deserve.

Emily yanked her hand away from Lena's and wrapped both of them around the neck of the man fucking her. Lena glanced over to the side just in time to see the love of her life kissing another. It was a deep kiss, too. So passionate that Lena wasn't sure Emily had ever kissed her with as much gusto. Though the shame of being betrayed washed over her, something weird happened. The room's atmosphere grabbed a hold of her, and she realised the position she was in. She wasn't in control, she was a slave to love, to Emily. She glanced up towards the man fucking her, who she was sure she would find unattractive even if she was into men, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Yes! Yes! Your cock is so good!" Lena had been debating saying, right up until the moment she heard those exact words from the mouth of her girlfriend. She looked over towards Emily again and gulped away her sadness, before laying her head up against the chest of the man atop her body. Societal norms seemed irrelevant beside the weird relationship she and Emily apparently had, though she felt a little betrayed that she hadn't been aware of its dynamic before being made to watch as she lost her girlfriend to an apparent love for cock.

She imagined Emily's mind to be awash with pleasure, where her own carried her towards an orgasm that she absolutely didn't want. She came nonetheless, as ashamed of herself as she had been the moment she had first agreed to the encounter, and without asking the man atop her filled her fertile womb with his cum. Across the room, Emily begged to be bred.


End file.
